The invention relates to an adjusting method for a motor vehicle seat.
In modern motor vehicles, particularly in the case of passenger cars of the top and luxury class, a so-called seat memory is known in which the selected seat adjustment is to be stored in a seat data memory for a later reconstruction, and is to be readjusted at any time by use of an individual selection switch. In this regard, reference is made to the adjusting methods described in British Patent document GB 20 72 881 A (having a U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,632), and German Patent documents DE 36 15 210 A1, DE 36 15 216 A1, and DE 195 22 897 A1.